Howl
by Niveously
Summary: Leo's struggling with feelings. Raph's struggling with Leo.


I don't know how long it had been going on really, but I think it kind of exploded that time in front of the TV.

We were watching some thriller when I for some reason decided to tickle you. I think I was teasing you about something. I can't remember what it was all about, but it's not like that's important anyway. So I tickled you and you tried to fight back, but since_ I_ was the one surprising _you_, I soon got you on your back.

You laughed and yelled at me to stop, told me that you gave up, but I just chuckled and kept shoving my fingers into your waist and under your arms. You twisted and tried to turn around, but I caught you by straddling one of your legs.

That's when you grabbed my arm, dragged it towards your mouth and…

You bit my wrist.

And something caught fire inside of me. My body got struck by lightning, and I gasped for air when some kind of sudden _urge_ took place all over me. You didn't seem to notice and just pushed me away when I stopped tickling you, and when you got up you just told me to keep my fingers away from you so that we could watch the movie.

I nodded hesitantly and settled down in the couch once again, my eyes flickering all over the place.

What the heck just _happened_?

I could feel my hands shaking, and I had to cross my arms over my chest to keep you from noticing.

After that, I began thinking a lot. One night, I actually grasped my teeth across the thin skin on my wrist to see if I would feel the same thing. And another night, I caught myself smiling at the thought of me straddling your leg.

Your smug smile when you won a videogame or that proud look when you came back from a ride on your bike… It all made me want to place a fist in your face, just because you brought that electric feeling back inside of me; merely by existing.

But it wasn't your fault that the look of your strong arms made me shiver, or that one quick glance from those golden eyes made me want to shove you up against a wall and bite your neck. And it wasn't your fault that every night was like a war where I had to bite my pillow just to keep myself from whimpering your name when I thought of what I wanted to do to you, or that I actually had to turn away and clench my fists when you walked out of the shower – yes, even when you had a towel twined around you.

I wish I had that control over myself, like I used to do. Now I feel like… Like an animal. Like a predator. I want to hunt you down, grab your wrists and pin your arms above your head, make you growl at me. Stare into those sun-like eyes and make you bury your fingers in my skin. Make _you_ shiver, for once.

I shook my head and gritted my teeth, groaning.

To be honest, it bugged me like nothing else.

You're hot-tempered, eager and just plain annoying! Why would you of all people make me feel like I can't just stand next to you during patrol – no, I'd want to be on top of you. And why would you of all people make me want to press our plastrons together with arms around each other, so that I could tell myself that we were one?

I was at the very moment struggling with the feeling of your hand that brushed by my thigh earlier that morning. It was nothing, really, we just happened to be a few inches too close in front of the fridge. You didn't even notice.

But… I did.

I took another sip of my coffee and smiled at Mikey who entered the lair with his skateboard under his arm, waving. He sighed and sat down in front of me, on the other side of the kitchen table, and then gave me a criticizing gaze. I raised my eyebrows.

- Dude, when did you start drinking coffee?

He pointed a finger towards me, making me shrug with an excusing chuckle.

- Donnie drinks it all the time, so I thought I'd give it a go.

Mikey seemed to believe in what I said, because he stood up and walked over to the couch where he comfortably plumped down.

The true story about the coffee wasn't my curiousness. No, it was actually more like something I had to drink every day, just to keep myself up and going. I didn't get much sleep at night, to be honest. I tried not to, but my thoughts always found their way over to him, and my hand always got a life of its own.

I made a grimace and massaged my nose bridge.

I froze when the door opened for a second time. He entered the room and I could almost swear that I smelled him all the way over to the kitchen. And that's strange since he was practically drenched in oil, sweat and filth. I even tried to smell the air just to see if I could catch any of those stenches, but no. Only his goddamned scent that haunted me.

- Mike, you've seen Don?

His voice made me freaking shiver; clenching my fists.

- No, sorry Raph.

He started walking towards the kitchen, drying his palms off on an old piece of cloth.

- Leo, have ya seen Donnie?

I looked up at him when he leaned against the table. What did he wanted Don for anyway? I shook my head and he groaned.

- Where the heck is he? He said he'd help me out with the bike.

He put a hand on his hip and snorted, clearly irritated. I smiled, grateful that Don actually was out to collect more pieces for some project.

- Leo, lend me a hand, will ya?

I almost choked. He wanted me to help?

- Sure, I'll… I'll be right there.

He nodded, pleased with my answer, and started hurrying back to his dear bike. I took a final sip of my coffee and followed him, eyes glued to his wide shoulders.

As I entered the room that Raph had made the garage, he kneeled in front of the black machine and gestured for me to sit down next to him. I did as he wanted and blinked a couple of times, my confused eyes glued to the gears and cables inside the motorcycle.

- Jus' hold this still while I'm screwin' it.

He pointed at a small pipe, but I couldn't help but chuckle at his concentrated sentence.

He met my glance for a few seconds, trying to find out what's so funny. I could literally see it when he realized the unintended little word-play; a grin reaching across his face, his eyes lighting up with amusement.

- An' when did _you_ get a dirty mind, Leo?

He snickered, making me laugh even more.

- Since you bit my wrist.

I suddenly realized what I just blurted out. I slapped my hands over my mouth, closing my eyes for a few seconds.

I… I _said that_!

Raph stopped snickering – though he was still grinning like a dork -, and looked at me.

- Since I wha'?

I cleared my throat.

The urge to just jump him right there and then grew larger with every second, and if he _keep looking at me like that with those challenging eyes I swear I'll_-

I grabbed his upper arms and stopped him from moving away when I briefly leaned forward and pressed our lips together.

He flinched back and put his hands on my upper arms, trying to push me away, but I wouldn't let him. Instead, I forced him backwards and he soon had to let my arm go with one hand to support his own bodyweight over the floor. I swallowed the urge to grin and continued to press closer to him. He tried to turn his head to the side and get rid of my mouth over his, but I was faster and held his head in place with one hand. For him, this was a dead end.

For me, this was a fantasy coming true.

I ended up straddling hips, but he refused to lay down for me. Instead, he kept himself in that sitting position, making it harder for me.

Suddenly, he managed to break free from my kiss. His shallow and yet heavy breath echoed in the garage, his pissed eyes burning into mine.

- What the fuck, Leo!

He dried his mouth using his wrist and tried to get up on his feet.

And again, I was faster.

I stood up and had him pinned to the wall within seconds, his confused and angry eyes still not leaving me. Did he realize that he actually fired me up even more? Well, of course, he couldn't help that, either.

- If ya dun want a fist in yur face, I suggest ya let me go.

His hissed words made me shiver. Stupid, naive Raph. You're not getting away; at least not as long as you're tickling my senses like this. Oh, right, you'll never stop to.

I grinned and leaned forward once more, making Raph raise his head to avoid me. I spotted his neck, seeing my chance to actually make this work. I knew our soft spots; after all, we're brothers and we had to know everything about each other to work as a team. Well, that's what Splinter said, at least.

I briefly leaned in and put my lips towards the tender skin, almost chuckling with amusement when Raph shuddered and held his breath. I felt something rumbling in his throat, even if it didn't make any sound. Churring, eh? I felt the bottom of my plastron slowly getting narrow and elongated licked my way down over his collarbones. Once again, he shuddered, fighting the growing churr. In the corner of my eyes, I spotted his hands clenching desperately against the wall behind him. Honey for my eyes.

I pressed one of my legs forward and between his legs, slowly raising it. He unintentionally pressed his head backwards, trying to keep control.

Then, something changed in him. It felt like he suddenly relaxed, unbuttoning the tenseness in his body. He chuckled.

- 'kay, Leo. If that's how ya wanna play it.

He put his hands under my thighs and lifted me up. I grabbed his shoulders to keep myself from falling, and soon felt his plastron between my legs. It was my turn to gasp.

His grin and his hot body pressed towards mine made my mind a bit fuzzy, as if my body was the one doing the thinking right now. That's probably the truth, though.

He placed his hands on my butt and pressed me closer to him, making me arch my back with a barely hearable groan. He flinched at the small noise and I couldn't do anything else than agree with him. I went crazy when he made noises, too.

I was a bit caught off guard when he was the one to kiss me, but I within a few moments welcomed his rough lips against mine. I twined my arms around his neck and let out a dull moan when our tongues grasped by each other. I fought myself to keep the kiss when Raphael grinded our lower plastrons together, making me experience feelings I've never even dreamed of before. He seemed to feel about the same since his barely opened eyes rolled back into his head as he let out a deep and rumbling groan.

He once again grabbed my thighs and lifted me a bit higher up, and then took a step forward. I had to break the kiss and cling to his neck to keep my balance, confused about what he was doing. I soon found him walking towards his bike, placing me on the seat. He let go of my thighs and grabbed my upper arms instead, kissing me violently and passionately. I whimpered and kept my arms where they were, pulling him closer to me. The sensation in my body couldn't be described; he made me shudder, churr and my whole body kind of clenched around itself.

I wrapped my legs around him and he pressed forward, once again pressing our lower plastrons together. I felt my sanity slowly but surely disappearing and that predator inside me got more and more alert. Knowing that I needed him, I needed Raphael, I began moving my hips so that we continually rubbed towards each other. I heard him breathing heavily, not really helping about my sense of control dropping quickly.

And then I realized that I wanted to lose it. I wanted to keep my mind out of this.

He thrust his hips forward and I moaned loudly, and then received a growl in return.

- Yur' not gettin' away now, Leo.

His lustful words combined with the pressure on my plastron – both from outside and inside of it – made me drop my head backwards, gasping. Raphael chuckled once again, driving me crazier with every single moment.

- Who s-said I wanted to get a-away?

I forced myself to look at him and smile challenging, and he seemed to get the point judging by his next move. He let his hand slip down to my thighs again, though much higher up than before. I bit my lip, trying to figure out how the heck I was supposed to endure the painfully slow path we were walking.

His smile when he gently grabbed my hardness made me want to bite him. He was so incredibly…, sexy. That's the word.

The air that closed around me where his hand couldn't made me gasp once again. I still held him close using my legs and my arms were still wrapped around his muscular neck, but it somehow felt like we weren't close enough. I wanted to get closer.

My mind was blown when he started pumping his hand up and down while placing kisses on my collarbones, his other hand busy stroking my trembling lips.

Then, I felt his teeth scrape my plastron. I bit my tongue to keep myself from practically yelling his name, and he seemed to notice since he kept going with a grin. The dull sound of his breathing combined with the scraping made me think I was in heaven. I loved the thought of him leaving marks on me, as if a part of him would be on my body. Oh God, I wanted him, I needed him!

- Raph.

My panting voice should've made me embarrassed, but at that moment, it didn't matter. In fact, the only thing that mattered was him. He hummed as an answer and kissed my neck while pumping my hardness a bit faster than before.

Oh yea, just make it even harder for me to say something, Raph, that's a good idea!

- I w-want you.

His eyes flickered up to meet my gaze and I could've sworn I saw something catch fire inside of them. I added "when I can pull some kind of switch inside him" to my love-it-list.

He reached down under me and I lost sight of what his hand was doing, but I soon got answers to my questions. He kind of rubbed our packages together and at the same time filled my head with something that probably looked like stars. I knew I wouldn't be able to take it much longer, but I wanted him inside me before that. I had a firm grip around his neck with one arm and used the other one to reach down.

I put my hand over his and helped him stroke, pump and press us together for a few moments, but then forced his hand away. He looked at me, sweat on his forehead and fire in his eyes, watching my movements. I could've drowned in that golden ocean if it wasn't because of my need for release at that moment.

I gently grabbed his hardness and placed it against my butt, feeling a new kind of thrill creeping up my spine. Raph, too, seemed to be feeling it. He swallowed hard and licked his lips, his tense body radiating both eager and hunger. I must've done something very right to get this chance.

- 'm sorry Leo, but I ain't waitin' any longer.

And before I could do or say anything, he pushed my hand away and thrust inside of me with his hands on my hips to keep me still. I dug my fingers into his neck and shoulder, biting my tongue until I could taste blood, whimpering. God, that hurt like a bitch! And God, that felt so incredibly good!

I dug my face into his shoulder and tried to breathe normally, and he kept still inside of me, hissing some barely hearable words.

- Shit, never thought ya'd feel this g-good.

He mumbled, but since I was merely inches away from his mouth, I could hear him just perfectly. He actually made me smile through the pleasurable pain I was in, and I had soon adjusted to the unfamiliar and a bit weird feeling.

My eyes rolled back into my head when he slowly started to move again, pumping my hardness with one hand at the same time. He grunted and started to push his hips forward once again, making me shudder violently and moan loudly. He chuckled again, even though he seemed a bit busy with the feeling from him being inside of me.

I had to send someone a huge thank you-letter for making him so handsome and goddamn sexy. Whoever sculpted him must've tried to get him to look like a God, and succeeded doing so.

I straightened up to reach for his mouth; he answered the kiss with the same hunger and passion I started it with. I placed one hand on his upper arm and the other one searched down my plastron and to my now leaking member. I covered his hand with my own and fought with him concerning the pace, not really sure about whom won the fight. All I knew was that I was getting closer and closer the edge.

When he noticed that, he began thrusting in and out of me with an unbearable slow motion, though hitting me deeper and deeper inside with every time. I didn't know what to do with myself except for clinging to him for my dear life.

Suddenly, he hit something inside me that made my whole body clench and twist. I unintentionally dug my fingers into the skin on his upper arms and clawed it. I didn't notice at first – I was busy having some kind of unrealistic and overwhelming feeling in my crotch – but I actually created open sores with my nails. And for the first time; Raphael let out a full-fledged moan. A rumbling, roaring, heart-burning moan.

- Raph, I'm gonna-

- Got it.

He covered my mouth with his own, our tongues fighting each other and our teeth clashing together. We both moaned into the kiss, and when he suddenly increased the pace of his thrusts and hit that magical spot again and again, I knew I couldn't hold back anymore. I tried to scream his name when I came, but his tongue inside my mouth made it impossible. He pumped my hardness until the very last drip of cum was splattered over his plastron, and only seconds later, I felt him shudder. He broke the kiss, bit my neck and growled when he thrust into me three more times before staying there. I pulled him closer, my arms around his neck and legs around his hips as he came inside of me.

I don't know how long it had been going on. All I knew was that this was something I would think about at night when my hand gained its own life.


End file.
